The Interrogation
by A13jandr0169
Summary: My continuation of Heavy Rain chronicles: The Taxidermist.


**The Interrogation**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** As it says in the summary. You should read this if you haven't played Heavy Rain Chronicles: The Taxidermist. This takes place after Madison Paige calls the police and Leland White "The Taxidermist" is arrested. This is the aftermath...

* * *

Madison Paige was pacing back and forth in the interrogation room, like a swinging pendulum.

"You dumbass Madison. Why did you have to go after, White? They're gonna ask questions that could set him free and...what if he comes after me next?", she thought.

She then thought about all of those women who were in his attic. Stuffed. The feeling sent waves of fear and paranoia down her spine. She thought about her experience at White's home.

_Madison Paige was walking down the hallway of Leland White's home. She reached a door and through curiosity, she openned. When she entered the room, her heart stopped, in front of her was a body. She believed it to be a mannequin, but as she drew closer, she realized it was a stuffed body, a Taxidermied body. She also noticed four other bodies, and she quickly drew her camera. It showed signs of low battery. She took as many as she could, and left the room._

"No with all the evidence they found in his home, his ass will be locked away forever.", she said to herself. She took a deep breath and grabbed a seat and got comfortable.

Lieutenant Perry was walking down through the rows of offices and cubicles, along side with another officer.

"What do you mean we can't interrogate her. She was found at the scene of a crime."

"Sorry sir, but Washington sent one of their own to interrogate her. It seems that the son of a bitch we caught has been on their hit list, for quite some time."

"Well then, who the hell are they sending, and when is he gonna get here?"

F.B.I agent, Norman Jayden was slowly pulling up in the parking lot of the police station. He put his vehicle in neutral, but didn't shut down the engine. He sat there, staring blankly into open space of the heavily pouring rain. He then looked into his palm, inside he was clutching tightly a small vial of blue liquid. Triptocaine, a highly potent narcotic, that he used to control over-exposure to A.R.I, Added Reality Interface. An expermintal device that detects and records evidence into the F.B.I interface. His hand started to shake.

"No, I don't need it." he thought to himself. "I'm just here to talk to a witness that's it. Then I can go back to washington and forget about this place. It seems just so gloomy and depressed."

He put the small vial away and turned the keys of his car off. He got out and headed to the station. He openned the door and made his way to the secretary's desk.

"Special agent, Norman Jayden, F.B.I I'm here to interogate, Leland White, the suspected criminal.

At that moment Lieutenant Perry approached him.

"Agent Jayden. I'm lieutenant Perry. We have the suspect in custody and an eyewitness."

"An eyewitness? Is this the one who called in the tip?"

"The same."

They walked until they both came in front of the interogation room. Norman stared into the two-way glass to see Madison Paige, resting her head against the cold desk in front of her.

"I need to ask her a few questions on what occured. If I don't the trial could free him."

"Be my guest."

Jayden walked down the hall to the I ntergation room. He stood in front of the door, took a deep breath and entered. Madison jumped up to attention, from hearing Norman entering the room. He walked in carring a a beige colored folder.

"Madison Paige. I'm Special Agent Norman Jayden, with the F.B.I. I'm gonna ask you just a few questions about what happened today. Ok?"

"Alright", she replied to him. " What do you want to know?"

"Good. Why don't you start by telling me from the beginning."

"Well...

_Madison was riding her motorcycle on the freeway, when she got a call from her trusted source, Sam?_

_"Madison Paige" she answered._

_"Madison? It's Sam." he said. "I got the information you asked for. The guy's name is Leland White. He used to be a taxidermist, 40 years old, single, apparently out of work for the last two years. No criminal record, no psychiatric history."_

_"A taxidermist? That's pretty original...You got his address? I'd like to ask him a few questions."_

_"His last known address was 411 Harbor street, Lexington...Do you really think this guy could be the Origami Killer?"_

_Madison pulled off of the freeway into the neighborhood of Leland White's residency. "Well then, the only way to find out is to go out and ask him...If it's not him, he'll give me some tips on how to stuff animals."_

_"If he is the killer?"_

_"Then we've got the scoop of the year!"_

_"Shit you're really nuts."_

_"That's why you like me."_

_Be careful Madison...You never know."_

_She pulled up in her motorcycle in front of the address of Leland White's home. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

She describes the details to the F.B.I agent on how she snuck inside the house and looking around. She then talks about her descovery in the second floor of the house.

"Ok. Continue"

_As Madison was leaving the room. Leland White was pulling up in his driveway in his white pick-up truck. He exited his vehicle and slowly made his way up the front steps of his home. Madison panicked and she tried to turn back the other way. As she was turning the floorboards creacked with every movement._

_"The floorboards creak...I've got to move quietly...They're gonna get me killed.", she thought to herself._

_White entered whistling indicating he was in the viscinity. He hung up his coat and walked towards the T.V. Set. He turned it on and started to randomly surf through channels. Madison slowly made her way to the bedroom, treading carefully across the floor, not to alert the psychotic downstairs. She made it to the bedroom, and saw a cordless phone. She quickly reached for it and began dialing. Sam, her contact source answered._

_"Yeah?" he asked. _

_"Don't ask any questions." she whispered. "Just send the police to Leland White's house right now."_

_"Mad? Is that you? What's go..."_

_She cut him off immeadiately, "Please, Sam. Just do what I say." She hung up and quietly placed the phone back. She knew she had to hide quickly and quietly. She snuck up to the closet and hid herself inside. Leland was calmly watching the T.V. Set, drinking a cold can of beer. He yawned and got up and made his way upstairs, to his bedroom. Madison could hear him walking into the room. She held in her breath afraid that he would notice her presence. He streched and laid himself along his bed. He let out a long yawn, that sent chills up Madison's spine. After awhile she cracked the door open slightly, to see him sleeping. _

_"He's asleep. Now's my chance to escape.", she thought to herself._

_As she was about to quietly leave and make her get away, he rose up and walked down the hall. He openned the door to see his trophy kills. Madison could hear him converse with the stuffed figures._

_"I went for a walk today. I may have found a new friend that could join us soon. Don't worry, I'm sure that you all will all get alongvery well..." he said outloud._

_As if all hopes of escape were lost. Madison heard her prayers answered, police sirens were blaring as the entered the street. Two officers immediately rushed out of their vehicles to the patio. They had their pistols drawn out with the safety clicked off._

_"Police! Open immediately!", shouted an officer._

_Suddenly the door burst open and the two officers rushed in, pistols raised, aimed towards White._

_"Don't move or I shoot! Hands up! Hands up, I said!"_

_He slapped, tightly, a set of handcuffs onto White's wrists and pushed him towards outside, towards his cruiser. Madison lunged out of the closet and quickly ran downstairs. She bumped into an officer and held on him._

_"Thank god your here!", she shouted._

_"It's ok. You're safe now.", he said._

_She looked at the vehicle where Leland White was staring directly into her eyes. All she could see was emptiness and evil inside, as if there was no soul that rested within._

"Next thing I know they bring me here, for questioning."

"Well Ms. Paige, your a very lucky girl. We've been looking for this guy for quite some time. He slipped from us once, had to leave his former victims behind. Some of the guys back at the Bureau, gave this sicko a nickname, The Taxidermist.", said Norman. He shuffled through some papers inside the file and turned his attention back towards Madison. "Well soon, you should be free'd to go, miss Paige."

"So I can leave..."

"And forget all about this nightmare." He turned around to leave.

"Agent Jayden?" He looked back towards her. "Thank you."

He nodded and left the room. After filing paperwork and other meaningless bullshit to keep the politicals in Washington happy, he left the police station. He ran to his car to avoid getting soaked from the pouring rain. Once inside, he relaxed. Suddenly he felt something warm dripping down his nose. He felt his hand across his face to find blood. He started to feel dizzy and his started to shake. He reached for his back pocket and pulled out the small blue vial. He popped open the cap and inhaled the blue drug into his system. As if immediatly the shakings stopped along with the nose bleeds. He took his time as he drew long controlled breaths, to regulate his breathing. He was so shaken up he didn't hear anything anymore...literally. He looked up to see it had stopped raining, the heavy rain stopped pounding his vehicle and slowly, the clouds moved away and the sun shined with all of it goodness over the city of Buffalo, New York.

He smiled and said to himself, "I have a feeling I'm gonna be here again someday." He turned the keys of his vehicle and drove away.

The next day the morning newspaper had a huge headline written across in big, black, bold lettering: **T****HE END OF ANGUISH**

_Our journalist Madison Paige risked her own life to investigate a dangerous serial killer who stuffed his victims after killing them. She was trapped in the killer's house as he returned home after she broke in in search of evidence. Fortunately for her, she alerted the poilce and owes her life to their timely intervention._

**The End**


End file.
